Problem: Express $0.3500$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.3500$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{3}{10} + \dfrac{5}{100} + \dfrac{0}{1000} + \dfrac{0}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{3500}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $3500$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{3500}{10000}$